El pequeño Vegeta en la granja de calabazas
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Bueno esta historia –Una historia Random muy random- es para despedirse del año que acaba, y darle la bienvenida al año que entra. Como siempre, elegí como personaje principal de esta historia especial –y como cada especial siempre participa- a: ¡Vegeta! Espero que la disfruten y se rían tanto como yo me reí mientras me servía gaseosa inventándola… Si, suena extraño.


Bueno esta historia –_Una historia Random muy random_- es para despedirse del año que acaba, y darle la bienvenida al año que entra. Como siempre, elegí como personaje principal de esta historia especial –y como cada especial siempre participa- a: ¡Vegeta! Espero que la disfruten y se rían tanto como yo me reí mientras me servía gaseosa inventándola… Si, suena extraño. Ah, apropósito, nunca comí una calabaza.

* * *

**El pequeño Vegeta en la granja de calabazas**

En un planeta bastante grande, la temporada alegre y festiva llamada "Calabazatenitor" Estaba por comenzar. Y como es tradición, se festejaba en una granja de calabazas. Todo era sonrisas y risas en ese hostil lugar, pero un pequeño príncipe no estaba feliz. No, él quería volver a su castillo a jugar con sus videojuegos.

— ¡pero papá! — Se quejaba el pequeño príncipe — ¡No quiero ir a esa aburrida granja! ¡Quiero jugar en casa, es más divertido!

El rey tenía una gran barba, mientras caminaba respondía a los caprichos de su hijo mayor —Vegeta, basta —Exclamo en tono autoritario — es de las pocas cosas que haces fuera del castillo. Además, se más como tu hermano: a él le gusta mucho esta fiesta.

El hijo menor del rey pegaba brincos mientras sostenía la mano de su padre — ¡Que divertido! Ya quiero llegar y comerme una **ENORME** calabaza —Decía feliz ilusionado imaginando todas esas ricas calabazas.

— Tarble… Por Vegeta, papá. Tarble… Tarble es Tarble, normal que se emocione por algo tan insignificante como eso —Dijo Vegeta buscándole sentido con algo de sarcasmo.

— Cállate —Lo silenciaron padre e hijo. Vegeta solo gruño y guardo silencio.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la granja, todos los saiyajines estaban presentes. Pequeños, grandes, pálidos y morenos; Había una gran variedad de saiyajines diferentes. Pero todos tenían algo en común: ¡Venían a por calabazas gratis!

— Saludos Rey —Saludaban los fieles súbditos.

Entre saludos también había una que otra exclamación de los pequeños saiyan — ¡Papá, mira, es el rey! ¡Es muy alto!

El rey correspondía cada saludo, él no soportaba esta celebración, pero era obligación participar de ella.

— Papá, me quiero ir —Dijo Vegeta a su padre.

— ¿Por qué no comes una calabaza? —Dijo ofreciéndole un gran trozo.

— Quiero volver a casa, aquí no hay videojuegos —

— ¡Toma un poco de jugo de calabaza! —Exclamo, tomando un vaso y dejando el trozo sobre una mesa.

— ¿Qué? No —Se negó — Quiero irme.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto arriba de _"La gran calabaza_"? —Dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en la misma mesa que el trozo y levantaba a su hijo mayor para sostenerme frente a su cara — Vamos, antes te gustaba esa foto.

—…Papá… ¿Me estas escuchando lo que dijo? —Dijo Vegeta.

— Vamos, te tomaras una foto, comerás helado y… comeremos helado de nuevo —Dijo ilusionado pegando su cara a la de su hijo.

Al notar que era ignorado, se quiso asegurar de la manera más irresponsable posible— Papá, ¿sabes qué? Me rapare la cola, me hare un agujero en el labio y me cortare el cabello —Contesto con sarcasmo.

—… Y luego iremos a montar algún poni y le daremos helado de calabaza, no le gustara. Así que nos lo comeremos ¿no está ilusionado? —Pregunto le rey ignorando completamente a su hijo

Vegeta estaba el shock, pero razono — Si me tomo una foto en la dichosa calabaza, ¿me podre ir?

—claro —

El pequeño Vegeta dio un gran suspiro y acepto la insistente propuesta de su padre. Se subió sobre la calabaza, se tomó la foto y luego antes de irse, un par de niños lo detuvieron.

— Oye, ¿Quieres jugar? —Le pregunto uno de ellos, como cada saiyajin tenía un papel pegado con su nombre, él pudo identificarlo rápidamente — ¡Vamos, juguemos, Esto es aburrido sin jugar! —El niño se llama Raditz. Un simple tercera clase –_Si, sé que lo pongo en casi todas las historias, pero es simplemente genial el personaje_-

— ¿Jugar, con ustedes? —Pregunto Vegeta con sarcasmo — Por favor, no me hagas reír.

— Ya, déjalo Raditz. Ven, ha puesto que hay otros chicos con el suficiente Ki como para jugar con ellos —Dijo Turles enojado agarrando el brazo de su amigo y arrastrándolo a otro lado.

— Si, tienes razón. Quizás, no quiere mezclarse con la gente del otro lado del charco —Contesto yéndose y dejando a Vegeta solo. Aunque solo tenían siete años, ya eran suficientemente maduros como para tomar simples decisiones o pelearse… o trabajar.

—_…Idiotas_ —Murmuro, la verdad si quería jugar _— Hubiera aceptado si hubieran insistido _

Vegeta, después de todo era un niño y, aunque no lo demostrara, le gustaba jugar con otros niños. Solo que… todavía no encontraba a su amigo especial. No se sentía apenado, pero eso cambio cuando vio a su alrededor a todos los otros niños jugando y evitándolo.

_—…Nunca había sentido esto antes_ —Suspiro sobándose la panza, eso no era hambre y lo sabía. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? Eso era imposible, en todo el linaje de Vegetas, jamás sintieron algo tan patético como esas emociones, si es que así se las puede llamar.

Vegeta vía a los otro niños siento felices. Jugando. Así que solo camino hasta una calaba bastante grande y comenzó a apilarlas de manera de crear una pequeña fortaleza donde solo cabría su cuerpo. Arrollo su cola creando un medio círculo alrededor de su cuerpo. Y poso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y me sumergió en un mundo diferente…

Por desgracia para él, que odiaba de sobremanera a las calabazas, el mundo que se generó en su pequeña mente de niño no inocente era sobre eso, **calabazas**.

— ¿Ah, dónde estoy? —Se pregunta al ver calabazas por todas partes —Por qué… ¿¡Que las calabazas me van a perseguir toda la historia!?

En ese momento aparece una pequeña hada — _Bueno, es una buena idea. Pero el guion ya está listo así que te callas y sigues el rumbo de la historia ¿Okey?_ —Esa pequeña hada es Candy…

— ¿ah, sí? Pues, toma —Vegeta agarra las pequeñas alas del hada y las arranca, luego aplasta con su bota los restos del hada… — Eso tienes por meterme en mi sueños, insecto con alas.

Vegeta sigue caminando por la huerta hasta que se encuentra tres fantasmas.

— Yo soy el fantasmas de las navidades pasadas y… —Antes de que el fantasma pudiera continuar, y curiosamente ese fantasma era Majin boo, Vegeta lo interrumpió.

— Oye, te equivocaste de historia, esta trata de calabazas. No es un especial de navidad —Contesto vegeta con la clásica gota al estilo anime.

— Oh, disculpa —Contestaron.

Vegeta sigue su camino y se encontró con un pequeño conejo blanco con reloj. Este se repetía una y otra vez — Oh, no. Llego tarde, llego tarde.

Vegeta lo vio, hizo una mueca y lo hizo estallar con un rayo de ki — Odio a los conejos. **Los odio.**

Una vez que camino un poco más, llego hasta un trono de calabazas donde estaba una reina.

— Vegeta, hijo —Llamo — ¿Sabes qué hora es…?

—… ¿Qué, tu eres mi madre? —

— **¡Hora de perseguir calabazas!** —Grito, tirando de una cuerda que cayó del cielo. Cuando jalo la cuerda, miles de calabazas empezaron a rodar hacia el príncipe.

Este comenzó a correr. Mientras corría dijo — ¡porque es que nadie más lo perseguían las calabazas, pero que historia mas poco convencional!

Podía escuchar las risas penetrantes y ruidosas que golpeaban su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía evitar toparse las orejas en un intento en vano de detenerlas. Esas risas… lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero de repente, sintió un calor conocido alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Pero qué? — Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuello de su padre que lo abrazaba reteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. Vegeta lo miro buscando una respuesta.

— Creí que habías vuelto a casa —Contesto su padre — la fiesta término: ¿Quieres volver?

— ¿Cómo me encontraste…? — Estaba seguro de haberse escondido bien.

— Vegeta… podrás esconderte donde quieras, pero un padre siempre sabe —Contesto — Además, porque cuando lloras hace ruido de niña, y tu pelo sobre salía.

En ese momento vegeta se pasó su antes brazo por sus ojos de manera bruta, mirando asombrado el acierto de su padre: su ante brazo estaba manchado de la humedad de las lágrimas —Yo no lloro como niña —Contesto orgulloso.

— Ah… —Suspiro su el rey, Apretó la cabeza de su hijo haciendo que este se recostara sobre su pecho y acariciaba dulcemente el cabello del pequeño príncipe — Shh… Vamos a casa Vegeta, tu madre y Tarble deben estar preocupados por ti.

Mientras Vegeta era cargado por su padre, miraba como se alejaban caminando de la granja de calabaza… el solo murmuro—_Estúpida hada, estúpidas calabazas, y estúpida festividad… Y sobre todo, estúpida historia que me tortura con las asquerosas calabazas,_

— ¿Has dicho algo, Vegeta? —Pregunto.

— Ah… no… nada, papá. Que tengo hambre —

— Ah, sí. Yo también —

— _Que historia mas poco convencional…_ —Pensó Vegeta antes de quedarse dormido sobre su padre, porque después de todo: Solo era un pequeño Vegeta de siete años que había tenido un día bastante agitado… y muy loco.

Fin

* * *

Candy: Y si, es la historia más extraña y sin sentido que recuerdo haber escrito. Pero la escribí a las cuatro de la mañana, así que no me sorprende.

º3º Besos


End file.
